Tear Me Down
by Twilight Lavender
Summary: Tetsuya, daun terakhir dari ujung dahan pada akhirnya jatuh juga. Dia daun terakhir yang mencoba tumbuh menjadi sebuah pohon. KnB/MxM/Yaoi/Pair inside.
1. Chapter 1

Pagi itu langit di dominasi oleh warna _ash grey_ dengan semburat _aurometalsaurus_ yang terlihat dari ufuk timur. Mentari terlihat masih malu–malu untuk segera menunjukkan dirinya, karena banyaknya awan hitam yang berenang di atas. Rintik–rintik hujan mulai membasahi satu per satu dinding rumah yang terlihat mulai mengusam, membasahi setiap jendela–jendela yang tak terlindungi oleh atap balkon, juga membasahi setiap gang sempit yang ada di daerah itu.

Satu kata yang bisa menggambarkan bagaimana keadaan daerah itu. Kumuh.

Terlihat beberapa orang masih berlalu–lalang di bawah guyuran hujan dengan sebuah payung atau setidaknya sebuah _rain coat_ yang melindungi tubuh mereka. Beberapa kedai kecil terlihat bersiap–siap menutup kedai mereka sebelum hujan semakin deras. Rumah–rumah yang di dominasi oleh kontrakan–kontrakan kecil itu juga terlihat mulai menutup diri dari angin dingin yang siap berhembus.

Sebuah rumah kontrakan dengan cat _buff_ yang mulai memucat, entah karena sudah lama tak terenovasi atau karena hujan yang sudah seminggu ini selalu turun. Sebuah pintu senada juga dalam keadaan yang serupa. Di dalam kontrakan itu terlihat seorang pemuda yang bergelung dalam sebuah selimut dari kain perca yang kusut.

Ranjang tempatnya berbaring berantakan, dengan belasan uang kertas bernominal seratus ribu yen bertebaran disana. Helaian _light blue_ terlihat dari ujung selimut kusut yang di pakainya, perlahan ia mulai membuka selimut yang dipakainya dan mendudukkan dirinya diatas ranjang. Kulit sewarna _champagne_ miliknya berkilauan tertimpa cahaya lampu bertegangan rendah yang menjadi satu–satunya penerangan disana.

Kaki–kaki pendeknya berjalan menuju sebuah kursi rotan yang berhadapan langsung dengan jendela rumahnya. Ia duduk disana dan memangku dagunya dengan sebelah tangan. Iris _cyan azure_ miliknya terlihat mulai berembun, entah karena apa. Satu tetes air mata berhasil lolos dari pelupuk dan kini mengalir dengan halus menyusuri permukaan kulit pipinya.

Tak ada isakan, hanya bulir–bulir air mata yang makin gencar keluar dari kelopak matanya yang tertutup. Pemuda dengan rambut yang masih kusut itu bahkan tak memperdulikan suara guntur yang seakan–akan menentangnya. Dua jarinya bergerak menuju pipinya, menghapus jejak air mata dan memandang air matanya dalam.

"Aku menangis lagi, karenanya."ucapnya. Suaranya terdengar serak, karena kegiatan sebelumnya yang cukup menguras tenaga dan suaranya.

 **Flashback**

 _Dua pemuda beda warna rambut itu terlihat sedang bergelung diatas ranjang single bed yang berantakan. Satu dari dua pemuda itu menatap takut sosok lainnya yang menatapnya nyalang. Sepasang iris heterokromatik yang tertutupi kabut nafsu mengunci sepasang iris cyan azure yang mulai mengembun._

 _Salah satu dari mereka mulai mendekatkan wajah keduanya, membiarkan belahan bibirnya bersua dengan belahan bibir bergetar milik sosok dibawahnya. Kedua telapak tangan yang sebelumnya mendorongnya menjauh kini beralih meremas sisi depan kemeja yang ia kenakan. Kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat saat merasakan sesuatu hangat yang menyentuh bermukaan pipinya._

 _Pemuda dengan rambut brick red itu semakin menempelkan tubuhnya pada tubuh pemuda dibawahnya. Mengabaikan penolakan sang pemuda di bawahnya yang terkadang penolakan tercampur dengan lenguhan nikmat yang sukses membuatnya tersenyum sinis._

 _Ia pun bisa merasakan kalau dirinya mulai 'tegang', begitu pun dengan pemuda yang sedang menangis dalam diam dibawahnya. Tangan dingin miliknya perlahan melepas satu per satu kancing kemeja yang di pakai pemuda dibawahnya, berikut kancing celana hitamnya._

 _Pemuda dengan iris heterokromatik itu tersenyum kecil saat merasakan kalau tangan lemah pemuda dibawahnya masih punya sisa tenaga untuk melawan dan terjatuh semakin dalam. Ia tak mengindahkan penolakan pemuda itu, malah menggenggam erat kedua pergelangan tangan pemuda itu dan menyimpannya di atas kepalanya._

 _Bahkan bisikan penolakan yang bisa di dengarnya terakhir kali sebelum mereka berdua jatuh kedalam lingkaran setan pun masih sarat akan rasa sakit, yang tak pernah benar–benar ia tahu._

" _Hentikan, Seijuurou–kun."_

 **Flashback**

Ia memeluk kedua kakinya yang tertekuk, berusaha menghangatkan dirinya sendiri diantara angin malam yang berhembus kuat dari celah–celah jendela reot miliknya. Ia bahkan mengabaikan keberadaan selimut kusut yang harusnya punya fungsi lebih baik daripada sebuah sampah. Sampai ia tak sadar kalau ia sudah jatuh dalam buaian mimpi.

Tear Me Down

Pair : **Aka** shi X **Kuro** ko

Rate : T+

Genre : sad, hurt, romance.

Dics. : The casts are belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi but the storyline is mine.

Warns. : Yaoi, MXM, lil bit implicit scene.

 _ **Twilight Lavender**_

Pemuda dengan rambut _light blue_ itu bernama Kuroko Tetsuya, usianya baru menginjak dua puluh tahun tiga hari yang lalu. Ia memastikan kembali kalau rumah kontrakannya itu sudah terkunci aman, walaupun ia tahu tak akan ada pencuri yang berniat merampok rumahnya.

Ia membawa kakinya menapaki jalan sempit yang beberapa bagian di genangi air bekas hujan kemarin. Kakinya yang di balut _sneaker_ _navy_ pemberian orang tuanya berjalan lincah menghindari beberapa kubangan air yang memungkinkan mengotori kemeja terakhir yang ada di lemarinya.

Di telinganya sudah terpasang _earphone_ yang nyatanya tak memutar lagu apapun. Pandangan matanya menatap jalanan didepannya. Ia tak menaruh perhatian pada orang–orang yang dasarnya tak pernah menyadari eksistensinya.

Di perempatan pertama ia belok kearah kanan dan menemukan sebuah halte bus. Tetsuya memutuskan untuk duduk disana dan menunggu hingga bus yang biasa ia tumpangi tiba.

Saat ini mungkin sekitar pukul delapan pagi. Langit tak se–menyeramkan kemarin, dan udara juga terasa sejuk saat dia menghirupnya. Inilah ketenangan yang di dambakan oleh Tetsuya.

Kakinya melangkah masuk ke dalam bus yang tiba sepuluh menit kemudian. Ia duduk sendiri di _double seat_ karena keadaan cukup lengang pagi ini. Biasanya minggu pagi ia akan kesulitan mendapatkan bus karena semua bus menuju tujuannya penuh oleh penumpang. Daerah tempat tinggalnya memang ada di sudut kota, yang membutuhkan waktu kurang lebih tiga puluh menit untuk dapat mencapai kota.

Tetsuya turun di halte terakhir bus ini ber–operasi, karena halte ini adalah halte terdekat menuju tempat kerjanya, walau nyatanya ia masih harus berjalan sepuluh menit sebelum benar–benar mencapai tempat kerjanya.

"Selamat pagi, Kuroko."

Tetsuya mengalihkan pandangannya menuju asal suara. Seorang pemuda dengan surai _brunette_ dan tubuh jangkung berdiri tak jauh di belakangnya.

"Selamat pagi, Kiyoshi."jawab Tetsuya. Lantas ia segera mengambil langkahnya kembali dan masuk melalui pintu karyawan yang ada di bagian belakang.

Tetsuya melewati lorong–lorong sempit dan pengap sebelum masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan yang berisi tiga deret loker untuk karyawan. Ia berjalan menuju salah satu loker dan meletakkan tas selempangnya.

"Eh, Kuroko. Tumben, ini sudah pukul delapan pagi. Semua pengunjung sudah menunggumu."

Seorang wanita dengan papan nama 'Aida Riko' muncul dan berdiri di ambang pintu. Tanpa menjawab apapun Tetsuya berjalan melewati Riko yang mematung menatapnya.

Tetsuya duduk di satu kursi tinggi yang tersedia di panggung kecil itu. Di belakangnya ada dua orang pemain gitar dan piano. Ia mengambil sebuah mik dan penyangganya sebelum menyapa pengunjung kafe yang cukup ramai.

"Untuk lagu pertamaku, akan kupersembahkan untuk orang–orang yang pernah tersakiti."

Sorakan riah menggema hingga penjuru ruangan, Tetsuya menatap dalam semua orang yang tertawa sambil bertepuk tangan untuknya.. Rasanya seperti sesuatu yang kosong di sudut hatinya terisi oleh senyum hangat para pengunjung.

Suara petikan gitar melahirkan tepuk tangan dari para pengunjung. Tetsuya menghela nafasnya berat sebelum membawa suaranya untuk menyanyikan lagu yang mencerminkan dirinya sendiri.

Satu bulir air mata yang mengalir menyusuri pipi kanannya adalah pertanda selesainya lagu pertama yang ia nyanyikan. Tepuk tangan yang sebelumnya bergemuruh itu kini hilang, Tetsuya yang merasa aneh dengan sekitar membuka matanya, dan menemukan semua pengunjung menulis sebuah kata entah di selembar kertas, buku, tisu, ataupun ponsel dan tablet yang mereka miliki.

 _Semangatlah!_

Satu bulir air mata mengalir lagi dari kedua pelupuk matanya, semua pengunjung yang melihatnya lantas bertepuk tangan. Bahkan semua karyawan, koki, dan _manager_ kafe juga ikut bertepuk tangan atas sebuah lagu yang sudah di bawakan Tetsuya dengan indah dan penuh penjiwaan.

 _ **Twilight Lavender**_

Langkah Tetsuya terhenti, dari jarak lima meter ia sudah bisa tahu siapa sosok dengan surai _brick red_ yang sedang bersandar di mobil sedan merah menyala miliknya. Tetsuya terkesiap, tubuhnya seakan membatu, dan semua sarafnya terasa lumpuh saat melihat kalau pemuda yang _tak ingin ia temui_ sedang berdiri menghadap kearahnya.

Langkah kakinya mundur seirama dengan langkah kaki pemuda itu menuju kearahnya, telapak tangannya meremas strap tas yang bergelayut dibahunya dengan erat, menimbulkan warna merah yang pasti akan membekas.

Ia sudah berencana untuk berlari menjauh, namun sebelum ia bisa melakukannya satu pergelangan tangannya sudah di cekal sebuah tangan dingin yang lebih besar dari miliknya.

"Tetsuya, tunggu sebentar."

Suara dingin nan tegas itu membuat kedua mata Tetsuya membola, ia ingin segera melepaskan cengkraman pemuda di belakangnya dan segera pergi pulang.

"Apa kau malu bertemu denganku setelah kau berkencan dengan salah seorang pria yang kulihat kemarin pagi, hm?"tanya pemuda itu. Tetsuya menggigit bibirnya, menyembunyikan kenyataan kalau sebenarnya pertanyaan itu begitu melukai hatinya.

"Lepaskan aku, Akashi– _kun_."ucapnya. Bibirnya bergetar menahan tangis sedang pemuda yang ia panggil Seijuurou itu tak mengerti keadaannya.

"Ada apa Tetsuya? Seberapa banyak dia membayar tubuhmu ini, hm?"

Satu pertanyaan menyakitkan lagi lahir dari mulut _absolute_ Akashi Seijuurou. Pemuda dengan rambut _brick red_ dan sepasang iris heterokrom itu melepaskan cengkraman tangannya pada pergelangan tangan Tetsuya dan membiarkan pemuda itu pergi.

Tetsuya duduk dengan mata yang terus melahirkan bulir–bulir air mata dalam diam. Bisnya sudah berangkat lima menit yang lalu, tapi ia masih bertahan di halte bis yang sepi dan dingin. Masih tak ada isakan yang keluar dari belahan bibirnya, bahkan air mata pun bisa menjadi saksi bagaimana pedih hatinya sekarang.

' _Apa kita benar–benar tak punya kesempatan lagi, seijuurou–kun?'_

Tetsuya masih diam dalam lamunannya sampai sebuah mobil sedan hitam berhenti didepannya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok pemuda dengan rambut _pastel orange_ terlihat dari balik kaca mobil yang perlahan mulai terbuka. Sosok dengan mata _amber_ itu menatap Tetsuya tajam, sebelum ia keluar dan berdiri didepan Tetsuya.

Sosok itu berlutut di depan Tetsuya, mensejajarkan wajah mereka hingga iris _amber_ yang memancarkan ketenangan itu mampu memangku iris _cyan azure_ Tetsuya yang masih memerah karena menangis.

"Jangan menangis."

 _Skies are crying_

 _I am watching_

 _Catching tear drops in my hands_

 _Only silence has its ending_

 _Like we never had a chance_

 _Do you have to make me feel like_

 _There's nothing left of me_

 _Skyscraper – Demi Lovato_

 _To be continue…_

Halo minna– _san_. Ini fanfik pertama saya yang berpairing AkaKuro ato bisa dibilang ini fanfik pertama saya di dunia perfanfikan. Dan karena alasan itu saya mohon pada minna– _san_ untuk meninggalkan jejak sebagai tanda bahwa minna– _san_ menghargai saya.

 _ **Twilight Lavender**_


	2. Chapter 2

Pyar…

Suara barang pecah menggema hingga ke sudut ruangan. Terlihat pemuda dengan surai _brick red_ yang menatap vas bunga yang sudah pecah berkeping–keping dengan tatapan penuh amarah. Tak ia pedulikan suara beberapa _maid_ yang mencoba menghentikan kanannya mengeluarkan darah cukup banyak, mungkin akibat dari goresan pecahan vas.

"Akashi– _sama_ , sudah hentikan."

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut _sienna_ muncul dari pintu utama, ia menahan lengan Seijuurou yang lagi–lagi hendak membanting sebuah vas bunga. Ia bahkan tak gentar sedikit pun saat sosok Seijuurou menatapnya nyalang, dan beralih mencengkram lengan pemuda yang sebelumnya mencoba menenangkannya.

"Tutup mulutmu atau nasibmu akan sama seperti vas ini."ucap Seijuurou kemudian membanting keras–keras vas yang ia pegang tadi. Pemuda rambut _sienna_ di sampingnya hanya menghela nafas berat sebelum menatap Seijuurou malas.

"Seijuurou– _nii_ , bagaimana mungkin kau mau membanting adik imutmu ini?!"protes pemuda itu. Ia berjalan keluar dari kamar Seijuurou sambil menghentak–hentakkan kakinya kesal.

Keheningan merajai ruangan sesaat setelah sosok dengan rambut _sienna_ itu keluar dari kamar Seijuurou. Seijuurou menghela nafas berat sebelum menyuruh semua _maid_ yang sebelumnya berkumpul di kamarnya keluar.

"Sial."umpatnya. Ia melemparkan jas kantor yang ia pakai dan melonggarkan dasinya. Lantas, pemuda dengan iris heterokromatik itu duduk di pinggir ranjangnya.

"Seijuurou, ada apa denganmu?"

Seorang pria paruh baya dengan rambut _amaranth red_ berdiri di ambang pintu. Alisnya berkerut tak suka dengan matanya yang menatap Seijuurou nyalang. Pria paruh baya itu berjalan pelan kearah Seijuurou dengan langkah yang mantap.

"Jangan biarkan perasaan mengambil alih dirimu seperti ini Seijuurou, kau harus bisa lebih mengontrol amarahmu."ucapnya. Suaranya bahkan terdengar lebih dingin dari suara Seijuurou. Pria itu berdiri didepan Seijuurou yang duduk, dengan matanya yang masih menatap Seijuurou.

"Aku tahu, _otou–sama._ "

Tear Me Down

Pair : **Aka** shi X **Kur** oko

Rate : T+

Genre : sad, hurt, romance.

Disc. : The characters belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warns. : Yaoi. MXM. Lil bit implicit scene. Boys Love

 _ **Twilight Lavender**_

Angin pagi yang berhembus mambawa rangsangan bagi impuls–impuls Tetsuya yang membuatnya refleks menarik selimut kusutnya untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Cahaya matahari sudah mengintip dari sela–sela jendela yang tertutup, dengan kicauan burung yang terdengar seperti alunan alaram alam.

Sosok dengan kulit sewarna _champagne_ itu masih betah menyembunyikan diri dari kegiatan pagi. Kakinya yang terbalut celana piyama _blizzard blue_ mulai bergerak tak nyaman dari balik selimut, sampai akhirnya ia menyerah dengan pagi yang muncul.

Tetsuya beranjak turun dari ranjang dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Ia memang tak punya begitu banyak hal yang bisa di makan untuk sarapan, tapi berhubung kemarin ia mendapatkan gajinya, hari ini ia bisa sarapan dengan setelungkup roti isi sosis, keju, dan selada, yang ia padukan dengan saus tomat dan sambal. Bahkan hanya dengan hal sesederhana itu ia sudah bersyukur.

Tetsuya meraih tas selempangnya yang masih tergeletak tak bersalah di kolong meja, ia memakai _sneaker_ –nya dan berangkat menuju halte, tak lupa ia juga mengunci kontrakan sebelumnya.

 _Mood_ –nya membaik dan itu adalah berita yang sangat menyenangkan. Kalau hari biasanya ia akan bersikap acuh dengan sekitar, kali ini ia ingin mengenal lebih dekat lingkungan sekitarnya. Banyak kedai–kedai yang baru buka mengingat ini baru pukul delapan, ia sedikit menaruh perhatian pada satu kedai yang terlihat ramai. Tetsuya tak yakin apa yang membuat para ibu–ibu menggila, tapi kalau bisa ia tebak mungkin ada diskon belanja disana.

Kakinya berjalan pelan, tak secepat sebelumnya. Menikmati hari tak masalah bukan? Lagipula ia hanya seorang penyanyi kafe yang tak di tuntut datang paling pagi. _Manager_ –nya tak memperdulikan yang penting ia datang sebelum pukul sepuluh pagi. Karena biasanya, para pengunjung datang karena ingin mendengar Tetsuya menyanyi, jadi kalau mereka belum mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan, mereka belum mau mengenyahkan pantat mereka dari kursi.

Keadaan bis tak se sepi kemarin, jika kemarin Tetsuya bisa melamun semaunya hari ini ia tak bisa melakukannya. Ia berdiri sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di tiang, satu tangannya berpegangan pada pegangan dan matanya melirik kanan kiri was–was, ia tak mau ada tangan–tangan bejad menyentuh bagian–bagian tubuhnya, entah pantat, kaki, pinggang, atau apapun.

Ia baru bisa menghela nafas lega saat banyak orang yang turun di halte sebelum tujuannya. Tetsuya menyempatkan diri untuk mengelus bagian kemejanya yang sedikit kusut. Ia mengambil botol minum yang sudah ia bawa dari dalam tas selempangnya, lantas menenguknya. Matanya memancarkan kelelahan efek dari ia menangis semalaman kemarin.

Menangis? Jangan bercanda.

Semalaman? Jangan bercanda.

Hanya karena Seijuurou?

Tetsuya menutup matanya pelan, matanya masih bengkak dan tenggorokannya sedikit sakit karena terisak. Ia mencoba mengenyahkan bayang–bayang wajah Seijuurou yang tengah tersenyum dengan menyumpal ke dua telinganya dengan _earphone_. Tapi setelahnya, ia harus turun karena sampai di tempat tujuan.

Tetsuya melirik jam besar yang terpasang di pusat taman, lagi–lagi menghela nafas. Matanya terpaku pada sebuah sedan hitam yang terparkir bersama dengan mobil lainnya. Tanpa mau berpikir panjang lagi ia segera masuk melalui pintu belakang.

"Oh, Kuroko– _kun_. Ada yang mencarimu."

Seorang gadis dengan rambut _bubblegum_ muncul dari ambang pintu saat Tetsuya juga baru membuka pintu lokernya. Tetsuya hanya mengangguk menjawab gadis yang memandangnya dengan mata berbinar.

Tetsuya segera berjalan menuju kafe dan menemui tamunya. Ia menebarkan pandangannya untuk memastikan tak ada setitik warna merah disana, hanya ada hitam, coklat, dan kuning.

Eh? Kuning?

Tetsuya lantas langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju satu titik warna yang sudah tak asing baginya. Ia mengambil duduk didepan pria yang menggunakan setelan jas _sienna_.

"Ryota– _kun_. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"tanya Tetsuya. Separuh hatinya ingin memaki pemuda duapuluh tiga tahun didepannya.

"Aku merindukanmu Tetsuya."jawabnya enteng. Tetsuya menghela nafas mendengar jawaban pemuda didepannya, membuat satu gambaran tentang Seijuurou melintas bak komet di pikirannya.

Tetsuya menundukkan kepalanya, kedua matanya sudah mengembun. Mengingat hal–hal yang sudah dilakukan oleh belahan hatinya itu. Tetsuya tak mengerti, sangat tak mengerti.

"Tetsu–"

Ucapan– _kita panggil saja Ryota–_ terhenti saat tiba–tiba Tetsuya beranjak dari duduknya. Ia berjalan menuju panggung kecil yang berada tak jauh dari kursi yang Ryota duduki.

"Selamat pagi, semuanya."ucap Tetsuya menggunakan mik. Sepasang matanya yang masih berembun menatap Ryota yang masih terkesiap dan kaget dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Lagu pertamaku, kupersembahkan untuk seseorang yang selalu ada untukku, walaupun ia tau kalau aku selalu jahat padanya."ucap Tetsuya. Semua pengunjuk sontak saling berbisik–bisik namun tak lupa untuk memberikan sambutan berupa tepuk tangan untuknya.

Lagunya berakhir, dengan setetes air mata dan tepuk tangan meriah dari para pengunjung. Tetsuya mengarahkan pandangannya pada sosok Ryouta yang memandangnya dengan mata mengembun, segaris senyuman mampir di wajah tanpa cela milik Ryouta membuat Tetsuya tak ayal harus tersipu malu karenanya.

"Ada apa?"tanyanya sopan. Seorang pria dengan pakaian santai dan rambut _bright maroon_ bergradasi hitam mengacungkan tangan kanannya. Tetsuya tersenyum kecil sambil menatap sepasang iris yang menatapnya tajam.

"Boleh aku berduet lagu denganmu, Kuroko– _san_?"pintanya. Pemuda dengan tubuh cukup atletis itu berjalan menuju panggung kecil tempat Tetsuya berada.

"Tentu saja, uhmm…"

"Kagami Taiga _desu_."

"Kagami– _san_. Kita nyanyi lagu apa?"tanyanya. Tetsuya tersenyum kecil, sosok bernama Kagami Taiga yang masih memilah–milah lagu yang ada di buku lagu.

"Bagaimana kalau ini?"tanyanya sambil menunjuk sebuah judul lagu pada satu halaman. Tetsuya hanya mengangguk kecil, lalu tak lama kemudian dentingan lagu mulai terdengar.

 _Like a shoelace being untied_

 _We're growing farther apart._

 _The opposite of love_ _Is not separation;_

 _It is apathy_

 _Love, love hurts_

 _Love, separation speaks to me_

 _Love, even if I am alone again_

 _A woman speaks, clutching her wounded heart_

 _I'm sorry, so sorry, I seek her_

 _Things I couldn't do for her deafen me_

 _I fear that if the memories are lost_

 _I will be lost, too, so I say I'm sorry_

 _Love, love hurts_

 _I will take the painful love_

 _Love, separation speaks to me_

 _It can't be anyone but you, you're my love_

 _A man speaks, saying I'm sorry, I love you_

 _A woman speaks, clutching her wounded heart_

 _Even if I am alone again_ (*)

Tepuk tangan kembali menggema hingga penjuru kafe. Tetsuya bisa melihat semua pengunjung tersenyum untuknya. Tidak, tersenyum untuk penampilannya dan Kagami. Tetsuya dan Kagami saling membungkukkan badan, pertanda selesainya penampilan, lantas mereka kembali ke tempat duduk masing–masing.

"Seharusnya kau menerima saat aku memintamu _duet_ di lagu baruku, Tetsuya _cchi_."ucap Ryota saat Tetsuya sudah mendaratkan bokongnya pada permukaan keras kursi kayu. Mata bulat nan jernih milik Tetsuya menatap Ryouta dalam.

"Kau tahu kalau aku tak tertarik dengan hal–hal yang berbau _entertainment_ , Ryota– _kun_."jawabnya enteng. Sudut matanya melirik jam dinding yang terpasang di atas meja kopi.

Tigabelas menit sebelum waktu kerjanya habis. Ia memang tidak kerja _full shift_ pada hari biasa, ia hanya mengambil _full shift_ pada hari Sabtu dan akhir minggu.

Keadaan kafe begitu kondusif beberapa menit kemudian, semua pengunjung tenggelam dalam menu masing–masing, percakapan terdengar dari semua penjuru kafe, serta beberapa pegawai yang lalu–lalang untuk mengantar pesanan meja demi meja.

"Apa Ryota– _kun_ tak punya jadwal hari ini?"tanyanya. Ryota menyesap secangkir _white coffee_ yang ia pesan beberapa menit lalu, dengan ujung matanya yang melirik Tetsuya.

" _Schedule–_ ku kosong untuk siang ini, baru nanti sore ada pemotretan."jawabnya. Kedua iris _pastel orange_ –nya menyapu pandangan ke sekeliling. Aroma kafe masih terasa segar, mengingat ini baru pukul sebelas pagi. Ryota tak bisa membayangkan bila waktu makan siang tiba dan setiap penjuru udara di dominasi bau apek keringat.

" _Shift–_ mu sudah akan selesai, bukan? Ayo, kuantar kau pulang."tawarnya. Matanya menatap Tetsuya sambil tersenyum ramah. Tawaran yang bagus, tentu saja Tetsuya mengiyakannya.

"Aku akan mengambil tas dulu. Ryota– _kun_ bisa tunggu di mobil."

 _ **Twilight Lavender**_

Pukul sepuluh malam. Udara berhembus sepoi dari jendela kamar Tetsuya yang berukuran sedang, korden yang terpasang di sana menari saat tak sengaja bertubrukan dengan udara malam yang membawa segala rasa dingin yang menggetarkan tulang.

Saat ini Tetsuya sedang tak melakukan apapun, inginya dia bisa segera tidur dan tenggelam dalam mimpi. Namun sayang, realitas selalu tak seindah angan. Ia memang tidur, dalam artian hanya bergelung tak jelas diantara selimut kusut miliknya dan ranjang _single bed_. Pikirannya tersita oleh satu nama yang sejak tadi pagi sudah mampir saat ia baru saja membuka matanya.

Brakk…

Tetsuya menatap horor pintu kontrakannya yang terbuka paksa, di ambang pintu ia bisa melihat sosok dengan rambut _brick red_ yang menatapnya nyalang. Pemuda dengan iris heterokrom itu berjalan pelan, yang bagi Tetsuya terasa seperti pengadilan yang menentukan nasibnya di setiap langkah pelan pemuda itu.

"Akashi– _kun_ , apa yang kau lakukan disini?"tanya Tetsuya. Ia bahkan tak mau mengerti arti di balik tatapan menakutkan Seijuurou yang di layangkan padanya.

"Kenapa, Tetsuya? Apa kau merindukanku?"tanya Seijuurou. Suaranya terdengar dingin dan tegas. Tetsuya bahkan bisa melihat dengan jelas cahaya aneh yang melintas di kedua iris heteromkromnya. Ia tak tahu apa yang membuat Seijuurou bisa marah seperti ini padanya.

"Akashi– kkh.. apha yhang k–khau nghh lakuk–lakukhaan nggh"tanya Tetsuya. Jalas nafasnya terasa menyempit saat Seijuurou dengan tenangnya mencekik lehernya dengan satu tangan. Mata Tetsuya mulai mengembun, bayangan Seijuurou yang menatapnya dengan mata yang melotot mulai terlihat kabur.

"Sei–seijurhou… lephas–nghh khan.."

Tetsuya masih meronta, cekikan di lehernya memang mulai mengendur tapi rasanya ia masih sulit bernapas. Secara tiba–tiba Seijuurou melepaskan satu tangannya yang tadinya mencekik Tetsuya, reflek Tetsuya segera meraup oksigen sebanyak–banyaknya. Mukanya merah dan Seijuurou masih terkesiap di depannya.

Pemuda dengan tinggi tak jauh darinya itu mematung, menatap telapak tangannya yang tadinya ia gunakan untuk mencekik leher Tetsuya. Tetsuya yang masih berada pada posisinya melihat guratan penyesalan yang sempat tergambar nyata di kedua iris heterokromatik Seijuurou.

"Sei– _kun_ "panggil Tetsuya. Ia bisa merasakan hawa tak menyenangkan yang berasal dari Seijuurou, sedang pemuda dengan surai _brick red_ itu masih berdiri dengan kepala menunduk.

"Hahaha…"

Tetsuya membulatkan matanya mendengar suara tawa Seijuurou yang terdengar seperti alunan musik kematian. Seijuurou mulai menegakkan kepalanya dan menatap Tetsuya lagi, kini dengan sorot mata yang tak terbaca. Kedua mata heterokromatiknya terasa kosong dan Tetsuya tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya dalam semenit kedepan.

Keheningan merajai ruangan dalam beberapa detik. Tetsuya masih terkesiap karena keheningan yang di buat oleh Seijuurou. Matanya masih berembun, sedang Seijuurou hanya terdiam dengan kedua mata yang tertutup.

"Sei–"ucapan Tetsuya terhenti. Kedua matanya membola saat melihat Seijuurou jatuh dengan lutut menumpu pada lantai. Kedua kelopak matanya yang tertutup mengeluarkan satu titik cairan yang mengalir melalui pipi dan berakhir jatuh di lantai semen kamar Tetsuya.

"Seijuurou– _kun_."bisik Tetsuya. Ia perlahan ikut berlutut bersama Seijuurou, kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengusap air mata Seijuurou pelan.

Entah kenapa satu tetes air mata juga mengalir dari kelopak mata Tetsuya. Lantas ia beralih mengalungkan kedua lengannya ke leher milik Seijuurou, yang dengan Seijuurou di balas dengan melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang Tetsuya.

"Kumohon."bisik Seijuurou. Tetsuya menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher pemuda ber–iris heterokromia itu. Perlahan, isakan lirih mulai terdengar dari belah bibir Tetsuya.

"Kumohon, Tetsuya."ulang Seijuurou. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Tetsuya. Ia bisa mencium aroma _chamomile_ dari rambut _light blue_ milik Tetsuya.

"Kumohon, Tetsuya. Jangan tinggalkan aku."

 _Like a shoelace being untied_

 _We're growing farther apart._

 _The opposite of love_ _Is not separation;_

 _It is apathy_

 _Different – Kim Taeyeon ft Kim Bum Soo_

 _To be continue…_

 ***** itu terjemahan dari lagunya Different – Taeyeon ft Kim Bum Soo. Ada yang tau?

Maaf kalo aku gak bisa jawab _review_ nya tapi percaya deh kalo saya selalu baca walau hanya 2

Thanks to :: ichi, Aka to Kuro, Flow.L, Kuhaku.

 _ **Twilight Lavender**_


	3. Chapter 3

Pagi menyapa. Langit tersenyum cerah hari ini, dengan matahari yang bersinar tak terlalu terik dan belasan kapas putih yang berenang di langit. Angin pagi mulai berhembus, membawa rangsangan khusus bagi sepasang anak adam yang tengah berpelukan di atas ranjang _single bed_. Kelopak sewarna _champagne_ terlihat terbuka terlebih dahulu, mengerjap beberapa kali guna menyesuaikan banyaknya cahaya yang masuk ke matanya.

Matanya menyapu sekeliling, hingga kedua pucuk pipinya memerah kala iris _cyan azure_ –nya menangkap sosok surai _brick red_ yang tengah tidur sambil memeluk pinggangnya. Ia terkesiap kala mengetahui kalau ia bahkan tidur dengan kepala yang bersandar pada dada bidang milik Seijuurou.

Jantungnya berpacu cepat, kedua iris heterokromatik yang seharusnya masih tertutup kini lahir dan memangku iris _cyan azure_ Tetsuya. Pemuda pewaris utama keluarga Akashi itu tersenyum kecil, dengan tiba–tiba ia membalikkan posisi hingga kini Tetsuya sudah berada di bawah kungkungannya.

" _Ohayou_ , Seijuurou– _kun_."sapa Tetsuya. Ia tersenyum kecil dengan kedua mata yang masih menatap Seijuurou dalam.

Perlahan Seijuurou mulai menundukkan kepalanya, mempertemukan dahinya dengan dahi Tetsuya begitu juga dengan kedua puncuk hidung mereka yang Sali bersinggungan. Hingga pada satu waktu Seijuurou mempertemukan dua belah merah delima yang saling merindukan satu sama lain, saling mengulum hingga setetes saliva mengalir menuruni rahang dan lehernya.

Tetsuya menggenggam erat kemeja depan Seijuurou, sampai akhirnya Seijuurou menyadari kalau itu adalah sebuah sinyal baginya. Ia melepas tautan mereka, memandang Tetsuya yang masih berusaha mengambil oksigen sebanyak–banyaknya dengan belah merah delimanya yang sedikit membengkak.

Satu tangan Seijuurou terangkat untuk mengusap setitik saliva Tetsuya, lantas beralih untuk mengelus bibir ranum milik kekasihnya itu.

Tear Me Down

Pair : **Aka** shi X **Kuro** ko

Rate : T+

Genre : sad, hurt, romance.

Disc. : The characters belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

Warns. : YAOI, MXM, Boys Love, lil bit implicit scene.

 _ **Twilight Lavender**_

Matahari yang mulai pulang ke peraduannya menjadi pertanda bahwa senja sudah datang. Semburat _navy_ mulai terlihat di ujung timur, meninggalkan jejak ke– _orange_ –an di sisi lainnya.

Sore itu Tetsuya sendiri, duduk di satu–satunya kursi yang ada di kamarnya. Kedua kakinya terlipat keatas dengan sepasang _headset_ yang menyumpal ke dua lubang telinganya. Ke dua matanya memandang malas ke luar jendela, hanya helaan nafas yang lahir dalam beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya ia menyerah akan rasa bosan dan beranjak dari duduknya.

Ia memungut sebuah jins yang tergeletak pasrah di lantai lalu memakainya, ia hanya mengenakan sebuah kaos merah dan sebuah _sneaker_ . Ke dua kakinya mulai berjalan pelan menjauhi rumahnya, matanya menyapu sekeliling dimana orang–orang sibuk tanpa memperdulikan eksistensi satu sama lain.

Tetsuya duduk di sebuah kursi kayu milik sebuah kafe yang terlihat cukup lengang, di hadapannya sudah ada se– _cup_ _vanilla milkshake_ , seperti yang biasa ia pesan. Matanya menatap jalanan sempit yang bisa di bilang cukup ramai bila menjelang malam hari, karena rata–rata semua kedai buka setelah pukul tiga sore.

Banyak anak remaja yang berkumpul dan bercanda, itu pun sudah bisa mengambil perhatian Tetsuya dan membuatnya menyadari kalau generasi penerusnya sudah rusak.

Tetsuya beranjak pergi sepuluh menit berikutnya, kakinya membawanya berjalan menuju halte bis yang terlihat sepi, hanya ada beberapa orang yang– _mungkin_ –punya keperluan di kota. Ia duduk disamping seorang gadis dengan rambut sewarna _plum_ yang sedang bermain dengan benda tipis yang ia tahu bernama ponsel. Ia hanya memandang gadis itu sekejap lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada jalanan yang sepi.

Sepuluh menit selanjutnya sebuah bis datang dan ia langsung masuk ke dalam, tak lupa membayar biaya karcis sebelum kemudian duduk di kursi paling pojok. Tetsuya menekan bel merah di atasnya saat perjalanan sudah sampai ke tempat tujuannya, bis itu pun berhenti di halte terdekat dan berjalan kembali dengan meninggalkan Tetsuya sendiri dalam keheningan.

Sepasang kaki yang di balut jins kumal itu berjalan menuju sebuah tempat yang tak awam bila di kunjungi pada malam hari. Tapi sebut saja Tetsuya tak punya takut, ia punya banyak nyali untuk pergi keluar rumah di usia duabelas tahun, jadi untuk apa ia takut mengunjungi makam ke dua orangtuanya pada malam hari.

Di tangannya sudah ada dua buket bunga lili putih yang ia beli di _florist_ yang sempat ia lewati. Matanya menatap kosong jalanan pemakaman yang hampir seluruhnya tertutupi rumput. Tak perlu bersusah payah untuk menemukan makam ke dua orangtuanya, karena tanpa disuruh pun kakinya sudah hafal betul dengan jalan yang harus ia tempuh.

Ia berhenti di depan dua makam yang masing–masing bertuliskan ' _Teiju Kuroko'_ dan ' _Kurei Nami'_. Tetsuya meletakkan buket bunga yang ia bawa ke atas masing–masing makam, kemudian ia berlutut di antara makam itu dan menutup matanya. Do'anya berbisik keluar melalui air mata yang turun dari pelupuknya, mengelus permukaan pipinya sebelum akhirnya jatuh ke tanah.

" _Gomen._ "ucapnya. Tak ada isakan yang keluar dari belah merah delimanya, hanya bulir–bulir air mata yang tak ada hentinya mengalir dan akhirnya membasahi seluruh permukaan pipinya.

Kepalanya menunduk dalam, terlihat seperti seseorang yang menyesali perbuatannya. Bahunya bergetar cukup hebat tapi hal itu tak bisa membuat Tetsuya begitu saja terjatuh. Tapi pada akhirnya Tetsuya pun jatuh juga, ia terduduk di hamparan tanah berbalut rumput hijau yang terasa basah malam itu.

Kedua telapak tangannya menyembunyikan lelehan–lelehan yang tanpa henti jatuh dari pelupuknya, juga berguna untuk meredam isakan yang mulai terdengar samar dari bibirnya.

Ia bertahan seperti itu dalam waktu cukup lama, sampai akhirnya bahunya sudah tak bergetar lagi dan ia menghela nafas berat lalu beranjak berdiri. Ia menyempatkan diri untuk membungkukkan badannya pada makam orang tuanya sebelum beranjak pergi dari tempat itu.

 _ **Twilight Lavender**_

Ruangan dengan ukuran 6x8 itu terlihat sepi. Dindingnya yang seluruhnya terlapisi marmer coklat tua terlihat dingin, begitu juga dengan atmosfer dalam ruangan tersebut yang terasa begitu menekan. Hanya terdapat sebuah lampu di tengah ruangan dan sebuah lampu meja yang menjadi penerangannya.

Sosok dengan rambut _amaranth_ _red_ terlihat duduk di kursi putar dengan meja kerjanya yang di penuhi oleh potret–potret seorang pemuda yang terlihat familiar. Ia mengelus dagunya entah untuk yang keberapa kali dalam sejam ini.

Matanya berkali–kali beralih dari potret seorang pemuda itu ke sebuah dokumen yang berisi data mengenai pemuda dalam foto.

"Kuroko Tetsuya. Aku tak menyangka ada sisa–sisa dari Teiju yang masih hidup."gumam– _panggil saja Seichirou–_ Seichirou sambil tersenyum miring.

Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan menjentikkan jarinya, seketika dua orang bertubuh tegap dengan kacamata hitam bertengger di hidung mereka muncul dari balik pintu. Kedua orang itu menundukkan kepalanya sebelum bertanya kepada bos mereka.

"Mata–matai Kuroko Tetsuya, tidak perlu terlalu dekat, cukup dari kejauhan."titahnya.

" _Ha'I_ "jawab mereka sambil membungkukkan badan mereka lalu berjalan menuju pintu dan menghilang.

"Akan kupastikan kalau kau tak bisa bertemu lagi dengannya, Seijuurou."

 _ **Twilight Lavender**_

Seijuurou sudah siap di belakang ban setir pagi ini. Ia masih berdiam diri tanpa ada niatan untuk segera pergi. Ia tahu dan ia juga sadar dari awal kalau mobil hitam yang terparkir di persimpangan jalan adalah mobil milik suruhan ayahnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, ponsel hitam milik Seijuurou bergetar menandakan ada sebuah _email_ masuk. Ia membuka lalu membacanya, lantas Seijuurou segera memasukkan kunci pada lubang kunci dan menyalakan mobilnya kemudian menjalankan mobilnya menuju kantor.

Di perjalanan pikiran Seijuurou harus bercabang antara Tetsuya, kantor, juga jalanan. Ia juga tak bisa mengabaikan empat orang berpakaian formal didalam mobil hitam yang masih mengikutinya, ia berani bertaruh kalau ayahnya pasti menurunkan _bodyguard_ terbaik hanya untuk memata–matai dirinya.

Seijuurou merasa sangat beruntung karena sudah memasuki dunia bisnis sejak usia limabelas tahun, jadi kalau ada urusan pribadi seperti ini ia tak perlu takut kalau belasan kartu kredit dan kartu debit miliknya akan di blokir oleh ayahnya, karena selama ini uang yang ia pakai untuk membeli kemewahannya adalah uang hasil kerja kerasnya sendiri.

Waktu tiga tahun cukup untuk dirinya bisa membangun perusahaan sendiri, terpisah dari Akashi Corp. yang sebelumnya membayang-bayangi dirinya. Tiga tahun membangun Rakuzan Corp. hingga pamor perusahaan miliknya sendiri bisa menyamai pamor Akashi Corp.

Seijuurou memakirkan mobilnya di _basement_ Rakuzan Corp. setelah sebelumnya memastikan kalau mobil hitam yang sebelumnya mengikutinya tidak ikut masuk ke _basement_. Seijuurou masuk dan naik _lift_ menuju lantai atas. Ia bertemu dengan Mibuchi Rao; sekretaris sekaligus tangan kanannya.

"Bagaimana hasilnya?"tanya Seijuurou.

"Akashi– _sama_ masih tenang seperti biasanya. Tapi aku melihat delapan anak buahnya muncul pagi ini di jalanan. Menurut Hayama satu mobil yang di kendarai empat suruhan Akashi- _sama_ berjalan menuju pinggir kota."jawab sekretarisnya. Di tangan pria dengan surai _raven_ lurus itu ada sebuah papan kayu yang di sana ada berlembar–lembar kertas entah apa isinya yang di jepit dengan penjepit.

"Pinggir kota?"

Seijuurou mengerutkan alisnya, pikirannya mulai berjalan negatif. Otaknya kembali berputar, mengingat–ingat apa yang ia punya atau ia simpan di pinggir kota. Seketika kedua heterokromnya membola, teringat akan sosok surai _skyblue_ yang hidup di _flat_ mungil yang ada di pinggir kota.

"Distrik 16. Kau tahu, kan? Distrik yang selalu terlihat paling berantakan, entah kenapa Akashi– _sama_ meminta suruhannya untuk pergi ke sa– Seijuurou! Hei, Seijuurou!"ucapan Mibuchi terhenti, tergantikan dengan teriakan tanda minta penjelasan pada sosok Seijuurou yang sudah mengilang di balik pintu lift.

 _ **Twilight Lavender**_

Tetsuya mengerutkan alisnya, pesan singkat yang baru saja ia terima dari Seijuurou berisikan subjek yang tak ia pahami. Pemuda dengan iris heterokromatik itu memintanya untuk tidak keluar rumah sampai Seijuurou tiba. Seharusnya pesan itu terdengar biasa saja, tapi entah kenapa Tetsuya merasa kalau ada hal buruk yang sedang terjadi.

Matanya memandang keluar jendela, tepatnya ke arah langit biru yang terlihat mendung pagi ini. Dahinya mengerut, masih merasa janggal dengan peringatan yang di berikan Seijuurou padanya. Tanpa aba–aba, Tetsuya menyambar mantel _cream_ yang tergeletak di punggung sofa, memakainya lalu berjalan keluar rumah.

Keadaan masih baik–baik saja sepanjang ia berjalan sepuluh menit ini. Tak terjadi apapun, sebelum sebuah mobil sedan hitam dengan simbol kuda di depannya berhenti tepat di sampingnya. Seorang pria berpakaian formal membiusnya sebelum Tetsuya sempat berteriak dan membawanya pergi.

 _ **Twilight Lavender**_

Seijuurou menyetir ugal–ugalan, menulikan telinganya akan sumpah serapah yang sejak ia masuk gerbang tol di tunjukkan padanya. Senin pagi dan keadaan jalan tak selenggang biasanya, ratusan bahkan ribuan mobil berderet rapi dalam beberapa _line_ , sebelum pada akhirnya terbebas dari macet di jalan yang harusnya bebas hambatan. Seijuurou dengan apik memanfaatkan peluang menyetir tak karu–karuan. Setiap ia melihat celah di antara mobil ia berusaha menyalip. Karena yang sekarang menjadi prioritasnya bukanlah keselamatannya sendiri.

Seijuurou sudah bisa menghela nafas lega saat kendaraan roda empatnya sudah memasuki jalanan sepi Distrik 16. Ia menurunkan sedikit kecepatan mobilnya, karena ia yakin kalau Tetsuya pasti menuruti perintahnya.

Mobil Seijuurou terparkir didepan _flat_ sederhana ber cat kusam yang terlihat sepi. Jantung Seijuurou mendadak berpacu lebih cepat dari biasanya saat ia mengecek kalau pintu _flat_ Tetsuya terkunci. Ia menggedor–gedor pintu sambil meneriakkan nama Tetsuya.

"Maaf Tuan, tapi pemilik kontrakan itu sedang pergi."teguran halus dari tetangga Tetsuya terasa seperti halilintar yang menyambar dirinya hingga ia hancur berkeping–keping. Kepalanya kosong, ke dua kakinya melemas hingga akhirnya jatuh terduduk di halaman kotor kontrakan Tetsuya.

 _ **Twilight Lavender**_

Kulit sewarna _champagne_ miliknya berpendar saat tertimpa lampu dinding yang menjadi penerangan satu–satunya di ruangan yang tak Tetsuya kenali. Ia baru menyadari kalau ke dua tangan dan kakinya terikat saat ia mencoba untuk bergerak. Desisan terdengar di setiap saat kulitnya bergesekan dengan permukaan kasar tali tambang yang melilit tangan dan kakinya. Tali tambang itu terikat pada sebuah kursi yang ia duduki.

Tetsuya menyipitkan matanya, saat tiba–tiba pintu terbuka dan membuatnya silau. Sosok yang tak terlihat bagaimana rupanya itu mulai berjalan mendekat. Yang bisa dilihat jelas oleh Tetsuya hanya surai gelap pria itu. Wajahnya tak jelas karena ia datang satu arah dengan letak lampu di luar ruangan.

Tangan kasar pria itu meraih dagu Tetsuya, mencengkramnya erat sebelum menjejalkan sebuah pil ke dalam mulut Tetsuya. Tetsuya sempat melihat iris merah milik pria itu sebelum kegelapan merenggut kesadarannya.

 _ **Twilight Lavender**_

Satu tangan Seijuurou meraih ponselnya mencari nama seseorang lalu menekan tombol hijau. Satu tangannya lagi memegang ban setir, dengan pikirannya yang tak ia ijinkan untuk bersantai.

" _Moshi–mos–"_

"Cepat cari dimana orang–orang itu terakhir terlihat! Kirim beberapa orang kesana, aku akan menyelesaikan yang disini!"

Seijuurou berteriak lalu memutuskan sambungan telepon. Matanya menatap jalan yang _–untungny–_ lengang. Alis dan dahinya berkerut tak suka, sedang ke dua tangannya yang memegang ban setir meremas bantalan spon sampai meninggalkan bekas kuku disana.

" _Otou–sama_ , aku tak akan memaafkanmu."

Mobil hitam Seijuurou berjalan dengan kecepatan cukup cepat, membelah jalanan menuju satu tempat dimana dalang dari semuanya berada. Ia memarkirkan mobilnya dengan amarah di ubun–ubun, sebelum masuk kedalam _mansion_ dengan mata yang menyalang marah.

"Dimana _otou–sama_?!"

Seijuurou berteriak, hingga membuat beberapa _maid_ yang menundukkan kepala sempat terkesiap beberapa saat. Kakinya berjalan cepat menaiki tangga, dan menyusuri koridor–koridor sepi kediaman Akashi. Seijuurou berhenti, tepat didepan pintu mahoni tinggi yang terlihat kokoh.

Kegelapan lah yang menyapa Seijuurou saat ia pertama kali membuka pintu kerja ayahnya. Mata emasnya bisa melihat dengan baik di kegelapan, hingga ia bisa melihat sosok yang sedang berdiri memunggunginya.

"Kau terlambat, Seijuurou."

 _To be continue…_

Makasih yang udah follow, favorit, dan review di fanfik saya. Maaf kalau saya belom bisa bales satu–satu, tapi kalian bisa kontak saya lewat PM^^

Nah, minna akhir kata.

 _Mind to read and review?_

 _ **Twilight Lavender**_


	4. Chapter 4

Tetsuya membuka matanya, mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum membulatkan matanya. Ia terkesiap saat menyadari ada sebuah kain yang menyumpal mulutnya, mencegah apapun yang lahir dari belah bibirnya.

Tetsuya mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar. Ruangan yang cukup luas, dengan penerangan baik dan satu lagi hanya ada dirinya saja disana. Benar–benar dirinya saja. Ia juga bisa melihat pintu jeruji besi yang terdapat sebuah lampu bertuliskan ' _Open'_ berwarna merah di atasnya.

Matanya mulai berembun perlahan, berusaha mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri kalau ia akan baik–baik saja dan Seijuurou pasti akan segera datang untuk menyelamatkannya. Satu bulir air mata jatuh dari pelupuknya, di susul dengan lelehan air mata lainnya hingga membuat ke dua pipinya basah. Tetsuya hanya bisa menggigit kain yang menyumpal mulutnya untuk menyembunyikan isakannya.

Kedua matanya membulat sempurna kala mendengar suara kunci dari arah luar. Ia bahkan masih pada posisinya saat sosok dengan rambut _navy_ masuk ke dalam ruangan. Di tangan orang itu ada sebuah nampan yang berisi sepiring makanan dan juga segelas susu. Tetsuya mengabaikan suara teriakan dari perutnya, masih menatap pria yang tak ia kenal sudah berdiri didepannya.

"Makanlah."ucap pria itu. Ia meletakkan nampan di lantai lalu melepaskan ikatan tangan Tetsuya dan berlanjut dengan simpul yang menutup mulutnya.

Kedua bola mata Tetsuya memancarkan kebingungan, memandang pria di depannya dengan penuh harap akan menjelaskan padanya apa yang terjadi.

"Kenapa?"

Tetsuya mengabaikan ke dua alis pria itu yang bertaut bingung, ia masih mempertahankan pandangan pada pemuda beriris sewarna surainya itu.

"Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini?"tanya Tetsuya. Matanya yang tak bisa lagi menahan kebohongan mulai memerah, di penuhi air mata di pelupuk yang siap menetes kapan saja.

Tetsuya bisa mendengar helaan nafas berat dari pria itu, dan ia juga bisa melihat pria itu mengusap wajahnya kasar dari sudut matanya. Pria itu berlutut guna menyamakan posisi wajahnya dengan wajah Tetsuya.

"Makanlah."bujuk pria itu sambil memegangi ke dua bahu Tetsuya. Satu tangannya beralih memegang dagu Tetsuya lalu meyejajarkan wajah mereka berdua. Iris _navy_ milik pria tak di kenal itu memandang Tetsuya dengan pandangan sarat akan ke khawatiran.

"Maafkan aku, Tetsuya."

Tear Me Down

Pair : **Aka** shi x **Kuro** ko

Rate : T+

Disc. : Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

Warns. : YAOI. MxM. Boys Love. Implicit scene.

 _ **Twilight Lavender**_

"Apa maksud _tou–sama_?"

Ke dua alis sewarna rambut Seijuurou berkerut. Punggung tegap yang sendari tadi membelakanginya kini mulai berbalik, mempertemukan dua iris sama warna.

"Kau terlambat Seijuurou, aku sudah menunggumu datang sejak tadi."ucap si senior Akashi. Ke dua matanya beralih terpejam, dahinya berkerut tak suka.

"Kemana _tou–sama_ membawa Tet–"

"Jangan sebut namanya didepanku!"

Teriakan berasal dari kepala keluarga Akashi tak pelak membuat Seijuurou membulatkan matanya. Namun beberapa detik kemudian, pandangannya kembali seperti semula. Tajam.

"Kenapa ayah melakukannya?"tanya Seijuurou. Suara rendahnya membawa sensasi tersendiri pada sosok Seichirou yang kini tersenyum miring.

Pria berusia setengah abad itu tak menjawab, membuat atmosfer semakin tak karuan. Iris heterokromatiknya menatap Seijuurou dalam, tanpa ekspresi.

"Aku sudah menuruti semua apa yang _tou–sama_ katakan. Bahkan aku juga sudah bisa mengembangkan perusahaan milikku sendiri dalam waktu yang _tou–sama_ syaratkan."ucap Seijuurou lagi, semakin lama suara yang tadinya datar itu mulai bergetar.

"Kenapa kau tak pernah bilang kalau kau berhubungan dengan anak Teiju itu."ucap Seichirou. Pandangannya menajam pada iris heterokrom Seijuurou yang mulai meredup.

 _ **Twilight Lavender**_

Tetsuya sudah menghabiskan makanannya sejam yang lalu, dan sekarang ia sendiri dalam ruangan yang tak ia tahu dimana letaknya. Sosok _navy_ yang tadi mengantarkan makanan untuknya sudah menghilang di balik pintu jeruji. Rasanya Tetsuya ingin mengintip dari sela–sela jeruji itu, guna melihat bagaimana ke adaan luar. Tapi tak bisa, setelah ia menghabiskan makanannya sosok _navy_ itu pun kembali mengikatnya _–kecuali membekap mulutnya–_.

Ke dua mata Tetsuya menatap kosong entah kemana. Sejak tadi yang ia lakukan hanya membungkam mulutnya tak mau berbicara sepatah kata pun. Namun di balik itu otaknya sedang berpikir bagaimana caranya melepaskan diri dari tempat ini.

Tetsuya tersentak kala secara tiba–tiba layar laptop yang sejak sejam lalu di letakkan di atas sebuah meja menyala. Menampakkan sebuah video yang mau tak mau membuat Tetsuya terasa tertampar.

Didalam video itu terlihat mobil sedan yang ia ketahui sebagai milik Seijuurou tiba–tiba menabrak mobil biru yang ia kenal sebagai milik orang tuanya keras. Asap dan api tak berapa lama kemudian muncul, membuat Tetsuya membulatkan matanya – tak percaya.

Layar laptop itu secara tiba–tiba mati lalu hidup kembali dan terlihat wajah pria paruh baya dengan rambut _amaranth red_ yang memandangnya datar. Tetsuya tentu saja mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti.

" _Halo, Kuroko Tetsuya. Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?"_

Tetsuya terkesiap saat pria itu merapalkan namanya dengan mata tajam yang seolah menatapnya.

" _Ah, tak perlu kutanyakan hal seperti itu padamu, kan? Langsung saja, kau tahu aku adalah ayah dari Akashi Seijuurou."_

Tetsuya kembali terkesiap. Matanya menatap bingung sosok yang punya mata heterokromatik layaknya milik Seijuurou.

" _Kau harus tahu. Kalau kau pikir Seijuurou menjalin hubungan denganmu karena ia mencintaimu, itu salah besar. Kau sudah bisa melihatnya secara langsung, video yang kau tonton sebelumnya itu datang dari sumber terpercaya, dan kau juga harus tahu kalau Seijuurou menjalin hubungan denganmu karena ia merasa bersalah padamu. Karena ia sudah menabrak ke dua orang tuamu hingga mereka mati."_

Setelah semua penjelasan itu, layar laptop itu mati. Tetsuya kembali terkesiap, rasanya ia seperti di tampar berkali–kali oleh kenyataan yang baru ia tahu. Tamparan yang membuat luka dalam, yang Tetsuya sendiri bahkan tak tahu bagaimana menyembuhkannya.

 _ **Twilight Lavender**_

"Putuskan hubunganmu dengannya, Seijuurou."titah Seichirou. Ia masih menatap Seijuurou yang kaget dengan perintahnya secara tiba–tiba.

Seijuurou menundukkan kepalanya, lalu mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. Ia menutup matanya lalu menghela nafas panjang, sebelum memandang ayahnya dengan pandangan yang tak lagi sama.

"Maafkan aku, aku tak bisa melakukannya."

Plak.

Seijuurou terkesiap dengan rasa panas yang masih tertinggal di pipi kanannya bersama dengan rasa sakit yang kemudian datang menjalar ke seluruh wajahnya. Sepuluh detik kemudian ia menatap ayahnya yang dibutakan dengan amarah di ubun–ubun.

"Apa kau pikir aku memberimu pilihan untuk menolak?"tanya Seichirou sambil memandang Seijuurou dengan ke dua iris heterokromatiknya yang terlihat menyeramkan.

"Tentu saja tidak. Tentu saja tidak, Akashi– _sama._ Asal anda tahu, Akashi– _sama_. Aku sudah cukup bertahan hidup dalam bayang–bayangmu. Menggunakan nama Akashi didepan namaku terasa mencekik, bahkan membuatku terasa ingin muntah."jawab Seijuurou. Matanya yang tadinya masih memandang penuh keterkejutan kini sudah mulai menajam.

"Begitu, kah?"

"Tentu saja seorang Akashi Seichirou tak pernah tahu bagaimana menderitanya seorang Akashi Sei– ah, tidak. Sebentar lagi nama Akashi akan lepas dariku. Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa tahu seperti apa rasanya hidup dalam keluarga seperti ini, sementara dirimu sendiri sudah di butakan oleh harta."jawab Seijuurou lagi. Ia tak memperdulikan ayahnya yang mulai berjalan pelan ke arahnya dengan kepalan tangan yang terlihat keras.

Bugh.

Satu pukulan di keluarkan oleh Seichirou hingga membuat Seijuurou jatuh terduduk. Nafasnya terengah–engah dengan pandangan yang semakan menakutkan. Sementara Seijuurou yang terjerembab terlihat setitik darah muncul dari sudut bibirnya.

"Katakan kau menyesal Seijuurou. Katakan!. Kalau kau tidak mengatakannya aku bersumpah akan melenyapkan Kuroko Tetsuya dari dunia ini!"

Seijuurou yang mendengar ancaman dari bibir Seichirou hanya terkekeh. Ia kemudian berdiri dan mengusap darah dengan ibu jarinya.

"Bukan kah bila aku mengatakannya pun kau akan tetap membunuh Tetsuya?"ucap Seijuurou sinis. Matanya berkilat memandang Seichirou yang masih termakan emosi.

"Pulanglah! Dinginkan kepalamu!"titah Seichirou. Pria paruh baya itu lantas membalikkan badannya, meninggalkan Seijuurou yang masih memandangnya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa di artikan.

 _ **Twilight Lavender**_

Detik berganti menit, menit berganti jam, jam berganti hari. Tetsuya membuka matanya dan yang di lihatnya masih lah hal yang sama. Ia tak tahu berapa lama ia sudah tertidur tapi ia tahu kalau ini sudah pagi karena ada nampan yang berisi sarapan di atas meja. Ia juga baru menyadari kalau ke dua tangannya tak lagi di ikat.

Tetsuya memandang piring yang berisi _sandwich_ tuna dan juga segelas susu dalam diam. Ia tak habis pikir, disini jelas–jelas ia menjadi seorang tawanan tapi mengapa mereka malah memperlakukannya dengan baik. Satu tangannya mengambil setelungkup roti isi yang masih berbau penggorengan itu lalu memakannya. Keheningan menjadi satu–satunya hal yang menemaninya pagi ini.

Matanya tak sengaja melihat sebuah kertas yang terselip di bawah nampan. Ia segera menariknya dan membacanya. Kedua matanya membola, meneliti kembali satu per satu kata yang tertulis di kertas usang itu.

' _Akashi–sama sudah melepaskanmu. Kau boleh pergi setelah menghabiskan sarapanmu, akan ada seorang supir yang mengantarmu pulang. Maaf.'_

Secara tiba–tiba Tetsuya beranjak dari duduknya, tak memperdulikan roti isinya yang masih tersisa satu gigitan. Kakinya tanpa ia aba–aba berjalan menuju pintu jeruji yang lampu di atasnya berwarna hijau, menandakan kalau pintu itu tak terkunci. Ia segera keluar dari sana dan berjalan menuruni tangga yang lumayan banyak, tak tau selama ini ia ada di lantai berapa.

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut _ash grey_ mencegatnya saat ia sudah ada di ambang pintu utama. Pemuda dengan wajah datar itu menggandeng Tetsuya sampai di depan sebuah mobil merah menyala yang terparkir di luar.

"Di mana alamat rumahmu?"

 _ **Twilight Lavender**_

Seorang Kise Ryota langsung membawa Tetsuya dalam pelukannya saat ia membuka pintu dan menemukan Tetsuya berdiri dengan wajah yang tak bisa di jelaskan. Pelukan itu semakin mengerat saat telinganya bisa menangkap suara isakan yang sudah Tetsuya berusaha sembunyikan dengan menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Ryota.

"Tetsuya, ada apa?"bisik Ryota. Pemuda dengan surai _pastel orange_ itu mengelus surai Tetsuya yang tampak lepek karena keringat. Ia bahkan masih bisa menemukan aroma _vanilla_ yang terselip diantara aroma keringat Tetsuya.

Ryota hanya mendapat jawaban berupa anggukan kepala dari sosok yang begitu ia sukai itu. Pelukan mereka kembali mengerat, isakan memilukan Tetsuya tak berhenti disana. Hatinya seolah–olah terpancing kehangatan tubuh sosok jangkung yang sedang memeluknya hingga ia terlanjur mencurahkan segala emosinya.

Nasi sudah menjadi bubur, pikir Tetsuya. Isakan yang tadinya terdengar samar kini digantikan dengan suara tangis meraung–raung darinya, dengan Ryota yang tak hentinya mengelus surai _skyblue_ miliknya.

 _ **Twilight Lavender**_

Seijuurou mengambil ponselnya yang sejak semenit lalu terus saja bergetar dengan nama yang terpampang disana selalu sama. Ia menekan tombol hijau sebelum menempelkan benda persegi panjang itu di telinganya.

" _Satu mobil tak di kenal baru saja keluar dari area mereka, terakhir terlihat aku belum bisa memastikan siapa yang menyetir mobil itu, tapi aku sudah bisa memastikan kalau Tetsuya ada disana."_

Seijuurou terkesiap sejenak. Pikirannya menghilang sebelum akhirnya kembali. Ia tersenyum kecil lalu menjawab, "Katakan kemana mobil itu pergi."

" _Hayama masih mencari tahu Seijuurou–sama. Lantas, bagaimana denganmu, apa kau baik–baik saja?"_

Suara lembut mengalun dari sambungan telepon. Seijuurou menyunggingkan senyum miring sebelum terkekeh.

"Tentu saja. Cepat hubungi aku kalau sudah ketemu."jawab Seijuurou kemudian memutuskan sambungan telepon.

Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada punggung jok kursi mobilnya. Sedetik kemudian sebuah helaan nafas berat yang ganti keluar dari mulutnya. Matanya tertutup dan keringat juga tercetak jelas di kemejanya.

"Syukurlah, Tetsuya."

 _ **Twilight Lavender**_

"Katakan Tetsuya, apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Suara Ryota melembut kala melihat cahaya di kedua mata Tetsuya meredup. Pemuda yang tengah duduk di ranjang dengan sepasang piyama di tubuhnya itu masih betah membisu. Ke dua bola matanya entah menatap kemana, bahkan terlihat tak memperdulikan eksistensi Ryota disana.

"Tetsuya to–"

"Kumohon berhentilah, Ryota– _kun_."ucap Tetsuya. Bibirnya bergumam namun ke dua matanya masih tak menganggap eksistensi Ryota.

Satu tangan Ryota tergerak untuk mengelus surai _skyblue_ milik Tetsuya. Senyum perih terlukis di wajah tanpa cela miliknya, entah berarti mengasihani atau meruntuki nasib buruk milik orang tersayangnya.

"Kumohon, Ryota– _kun_."

Tetsuya berucap lagi, namun kini di barengi dengan setetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuk kanannya. Matanya yang terlihat kosong menatap ke dua iris _amber_ Ryota dengan pandangan penuh luka. Ke dua alisnya saling bertautan entah membentuk mimik memohon atau kesedihan.

Ryota membalas dengan sebuah pelukan. Pelukan hangat dan erat, ia bahkan membiarkan piyamanya basah karena air mata Tetsuya.

 _ **Twilight Lavender**_

Seijuurou masih diam di kursi kerjanya, ke dua irisnya menatap ponselnya, berharap mendapat sebuah panggilan atau setidaknya sebuah pesan dari Tetsuya yang berisi kalau pemuda itu baik–baik saja.

Sayang seribu sayang, di antara penantiannya akan Tetsuya pintu ruangannya terbuka dan menampakkan seorang pemuda dengan surai _ash grey_ yang punya pandangan malas. Kaki–kaki panjang pemuda itu berjalan memasuki ruangan Seijuurou, ia berhenti tepat di depan meja kerjanya.

"Siapa…kau?"

Seijuurou membeo, ke dua alisnya bertautan sedang sepasang matanya menatap sosok yang tak di kenalnya dengan pandangan aneh. Layaknya tak memperdulikan pertanyaan Seijuurou sebelumnya, pemuda itu hanya meletakkan sebuah stofmap ke atas meja Seijuurou lalu menghilang di balik pintu.

Tangan Seijuurou mengambil stofmap tersebut lalu membukanya, ke dua alisnya masih bertaut hingga tiba–tiba ke dua matanya membola. Belasan foto yang ada dalam stofmap itu ia keluarkan, iris heterokromatiknya meneliti setiap wajah Tetsuya yang kelihatannya baik–baik saja. Matanya beralih melihat sudut kiri bawah foto.

 _20 Februari 05:56_

Ke dua matanya semakin membulat saat menemukan secarik surat yang tertinggal di dalam stofmap. Ia membaca dengan teliti dari kata per kata yang tertulis di sana.

 _Jika kau tak mau melepaskannya_

 _Percayalah, Seijuurou_

 _Ia yang akan lari darimu_

 _ **To be continue**_ **…**

 _Author Corner_ _:: WB menghampiri saya secara tiba–tiba minna–san. Saya tau kalau cerita ini bener–bener less perfect, tapi ini udah mau end lohh… jadi dari pada otak saya mentok mending walau lagi wb tetep saya lanjutin. Oh ya makasih yang udah review di chapter kemaren. Makasih juga buat salah satu reviewer yang bilang salut sama saya karna saya tetep semangat nglanjutin walau reviewnya gak seberapa, ini hobi saya dan saya juga yakin kalo para author besar dulunya juga kaya saya XP. well pastinya semua pemula mengalami hal kaya gini kan?_

 **Caesar704** (makasih udah review ya! Gak kok tenang aja, Tetsuya kan pemain utamanya gak mungkin saya buat dia tewas^^). **Uchiharuno Sierra** ( makasih udah review ya! Iya ini udah update walao gak kilat XP). **.9** (makasih udah review ya! Iya ini udah lanjut^^). (panggil gitu juga gapapa kok XD disini karakter dia itu memang kuat kok Shira– _san_ , buat chapter 2 di part itu memang kaya gitu, entar saya jelasin deh. Btw makasih udah review^^). **Shouraichi Rein** (Gapapa review baru di chapter ini yang penting anda tetep ninggalin jejak, makasih ya^^.)

Thanks to :: Caesar704. Uchiharuno Sierra. .9. . Shouraichi Rein. galaxoo. 22. kimm (Guest). Flow . L. ichi (Guest). Aka to Kuro. Kuhaku.

Maaf saya baru bisa bales review di chapter ini. Telat banget kan. Gomen.

So, Read and Review?

 _ **Twilight lavender**_


End file.
